1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finger protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new thumb shielding device for protecting a user's thumbs from nicks and cuts when the user is preparing foods with sharp kitchen utensils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of finger protecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, finger protecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,070,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,626; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 373,225; U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,731; U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,804; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,692.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new thumb shielding device. The inventive device includes a substantially cut-proof planar member. The planar member has a ridged central portion and a pair of malleable flaps. Each flap extends outward from an associated side of the central portion. The flaps are designed to bend around a thumb of a user thereby securing the planar member around the user's thumb. In addition, the thumb shielding device may comprise a generally cylindrical substantially cut-proof sheath that is designed to snugly cover a thumb of a user. The sheath has an open end, a closed end, and an interior. A lining is coupled to the interior of the sheath for facilitating engagement of the sheath to the thumb of the user.
In these respects, the thumb shielding device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting a user's thumbs from nicks and cuts when preparing foods.